Custom Ship Structures
INTRODUCTION In Event Horizon, the players show their creativity by equipping their ships. Some are superior in firepower, others agile like bees, some heavy like a golem and some are strange... (Embryo is a living ship for example) but each ship is unique in its own place. And this is the sole reason for creating this page. In this page, anybody who thinks that their ship has something impressive to offer (or can shred others into space scrap real quick) is requested to share their ship design so that rookies also get a chance to get ideas about the ultimate potential of a ship. It doesn't have to be an invincible monster but anything which serves its purpose well. So it is a humble request of a "Wikia contributor" to all others that if they have any unique ship design then please upload a screenshot of it and give us a brief description of its strengths, best way to use, weaknesses (c'mon everybody have some), effective against etc. So everybody, PLEASE TRY TO CONTIBUTE THE BEST YOU CAN. Gallery Potato Probe.png|Potato Probe final_bstSnapshot_444081.jpg|Assualt Beholder Prototype Hammer Crab.png|It's a crab but I call it the Hammer Screenshot_2015-12-04-00-32-24-1.jpg|Tarantula with Black Hole and Heavy Missile Screenshot_2015-12-04-10-10-21-1.jpg|Leviathan with Drone Bays Screenshot_2015-12-04-00-46-27-1.jpg|Beholder with Fusion Beams Screenshot_2015-12-04-00-47-22-1.jpg|Beholder with Vampiric Rays and Energy Siphons Screenshot_2015-12-04-00-31-34-1.jpg|Stalker with 4x Heavy Missiles Screenshot_2015-12-04-00-48-30-1.jpg|Manticore with 4x Heavy Proton Torpedoes Screenshot_2015-12-04-01-30-24-1.jpg|Excaliber with 8x Neutron Blaster M2 Destroyer.png|Destroyer Seek and Destroy.png|Seen and Destroy Hit'N'Run.png|Hit'N'Run Shadow skirmisher.png|Shadow skirmisher Shotgun fork.png|Shotgun fork Crab fork.png|Crab fork Laser fork.png|Laser fork AFKFARMER.png|AFKFARMER Descriptions Potato Probe - User:Sythion. Missile skirmisher. While armor and fuel aren't too high, the sheer speed and damage are well worth it. Very powerful against light, medium and even some heavy ships. Assault Beholder - User:Voice_of_the_Fleshless_Eyes. Tough, regenerating assault ship. still searching for more armored fuel cells, a third vampire ray, and better satellites, but as of now, it is quite effective to deal with every boss and heavy or medium ship besides the Oracle, Tartarus, and Zeus, which i have found to be quite lethal to engage at close range, owing to their tracking weapons. still untested on most double veteran flagships, other than the Veniri, which it can deal with at a standard over-level of 20 to the flagship in question. It is fast for a heavy ship, well armored, and the power is sufficient to keep firing for a full minute, and recharges quickly. It makes use of the plasma thrower M2s for kiting tactics. Light ships can mess it up badly, and force retreating into cloak to regenerate and wait for them to fly into the firing path of the beams. Dies fairly fast under concentrated fire. The Hammer - User:OverCr. Although it uses Small Pulse Mk2 cannons which are limited in range, using 7 cannons gives it quite a punch. It creates an aimed torrent of pulses that take down, in one try ,most of the ships I encounter. I found that it's quite effective against Scorpions when attacking abandoned bases. The regeneration is a big bonus. Destroyer - qwerty4429. 'This Big Daddy of firepower can destroy (check the name) almost ''any ship 2x levels above in a single volley, also being a great way to knock out some flagships (2x veteran Tartarus is his breakfast, while 2x veteran Tartarus is a very tough target for any other ship), and having tons of HP and tracking weapons allows you to call-in 10 ships at once, knowing you'll be the champion of this Colosseum. '''Seek and Destroy - qwerty4429. This ship is a ultimate Missle Skirmisher. Taken idea from Zephyr with afterburner, this guy can desroy flagships in a volley, while not being damaged at all. Maneuverability and damage allow him to have powers to destroy any flagship in there (including 2x veteran Tartarus and 2x veteran Megalodon), have a pool party of 10 enemy ships and himself, or just take out any guy quickly. Missiles are multi-targeted, so no problems with drones too (P.S. weird bug makes him shoot a single rocket while using Afterburner and vice versa). Hit'N'Run - qwerty4429. '''This Scout MkII takes little place in hangar, while being able to take out all ships in a system. His pulse cannon fires precisely while he's heading towards the enemy, and missiles always get to the target if you're close enough; everything damages pretty nice, ship itself is incredibly fast. '''Shadow skirmisher - qwerty4429. '''This missile skirmisher doesn't use an afterburner, cause he's pretty quick itself. His 3 missiles volley damages ''a lot, ''and his maneuverability allows him not to take hits, while taking out ships. '''The fork - qwerty4429. The fork builds are mainly aimed to take out flagships, just flying around and then shooting in the ass. A lot of weapons allow them to do this effectively. Laser forks are straightforward, quick and deadly, you can also add some turrets with small laser beams for greater effectiveness (while ship being slower) - Wasps don't have enough slots to make greater use of their L slots, keep in mind. Multi-cannon forks are better at taking out multiple drones, small ships etc., while a little bit worse against flagships. Targeting systems allow them to concentrate every bullet at enemy, improving damage. Drone Freighter - qwerty4429. This guy is just a moving fortress, with infantry running around. His purpose is simple - you do nothing, drones take out ships. You can easily just go AFK, while ship farms survival runs.